Omega
by iceman817
Summary: Takes place a little while after Phoenix Endsong, one X-man feels that he didn't get the chance to say good-bye. Oneshot. T for language.


1I've had this sitting on my comp for months and finally decided to post it. It kind of pissed me off that Iceman wasn't included when the Astonishing team dealt with Phoenix in Endsong and Angel was called in. I feel like out of the original five Bobby has the least emphasized relationship with Jean, but at the same time, theirs should probably be the best being that Bobby was never interested in her in the way Warren and Scott (originally Hank as well). X-men First Class expands on this a little bit, showing the sibling bond the two have, and if you read my other incomplete fanfic X-men Forever (which I haven't updated in close to a year now I know, but I AM working on a my way of Wolverine and the X-men which will be up soon since you apparently get 5 weeks off for winter break in college) , you can see my opinion on it in the Evo-ish universe. That was a very long introduction, I now present (set right after Phoenix-Endsong): (Don't own the X-men...blah blah blah).

* * *

Omega

Bobby Drake was loud. Always was, always would be, it was just in his personally. However, Bobby's energy was usually channeled into such events as freezing the shower water in the middle of Scott's morning shower, or entertaining the younger students with homemade snow cones. But this time, Bobby was enraged, and it wasn't pretty.

"So you called Warren in from CALI-FREAKIN'-FORNIA and I'm INSIDE the freakin' mansion and NO ONE FREAKIN' TELLS ME!" Bobby slammed his fist on the table. He glared murderously around the table at his fellow X-men, Cyclops, Beast, Emma Frost, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Angel, Rogue, Gambit, Havok and Polaris.

Cyclops wiped his face with his hand and sighed, "Look Bobby, we didn't have much time, Jean had just gotten back..."

"YOU WAITED FOR A PLANE FROM L.A. T O COME HERE! DAMN IT SCOTT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Now Cyclops stood up, "It doesn't matter what I thought Bobby, but apparently I was right not to call you. You expect me to trust you when we're face to face with a back-from-the-dead Jean when you can't even talk about it like a rational adult. Grow up. Now."

"Screw you man. Apparently I'm the only one here who actually misses Jean. Hank is busy playing with his toys, Warren's out in Cali doing who knows what, Jean was really only Logan's lay of the month, and you're off in bed with your White Bi-"

Scott's hand flew to his visor, "That's enough!"

At the same moment Bobby transformed his icy right hand into a spike, "Try it. You know you dropped the ball on this one Scottie." He immediately turned on his heel and exited the briefing room.

Scott began to storm after him but Emma held him back as Warren and Hank rose from the table, "Let the boys handle it love, I don't think he's in much of a mood for your...unique...brand of sympathy."

Hank and Warren trotted quickly after Bobby. "Bobby, please, stop!" Hank shouted after him.

"No Hank!"

Warren leapt off of his feet and floated gracefully in front of Bobby, "Look Drake, we know you're upset, I would be too, but what you said in there was completely unfounded, and uncalled for. We all miss Jean. You throwing a two year old hissy fit isn't going to bring her back, and it sure as hell proved to Scott and anyone else you've been telling to take you more seriously that there is absolutely no reason to. When the hell are you going to grow up?"

Bobby hand checked Warren into a wall, "Get out of my face man, I don't care who you think you are, but I'm done taking orders."

Hank shook his head and spoke softly, "So that's it? Bobby, you, Warren, and myself have been best friends since the beginning, we're having a disagreement, and you're pushing us out."

Bobby's body relaxed and he slumped to the floor. "That isn't all it is. I may be being a baby about this, but you know, you KNOW, that Scott made a mistake."

Warren and Hank sat down on either side of him "You're right Bobby," Hank began.

"But there isn't anything we can do about it. The way that Jean described it to us before she died is that she and the Phoenix are now the same being," Warren continued.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that now she isn't just Jean Grey anymore. She's the harbinger of life and death, she rules over the white hot room, she isn't coming back." Hank concluded.

Bobby closed his eyes in pain, but then opened them, "Harbinger of death?"

"Yes..."

Bobby stood up, "So what you're saying is, if one of us were to die, that person would see Jean again."

Hank shook his head quickly, realizing what Bobby was saying, "No. No. Nononono. No. You aren't dying just to speak to Jean."

Warren laughed in disbelief as he caught on, "How dumb are you Bobby?"

Bobby glared at them, "I can totally do it. Now that I've mastered this reforming my body just from vapor, I can handle it."

"No way we're letting you."

"C'mon Hank, I'll come back!"

"How can you be sure?!"

"You told me I'm Omega level, I can't die!"

"Jean died and she didn't come back!"

Bobby grinned, "Yeah, but she has RESPONSIBILITIES in the White Hot Room and you guys tell me that I'm completely irresponsible, meaning that I can come back worry free."

Warren smacked his head, "I knew that would come back to bite us."

"This is crazy" Hank agreed.

"But it's going to work!" Bobby argued.

Warren and Hank both put a hand on Bobby's shoulder, "No. Stop talking like this. We're going to go get Scott if you keep this up."

Bobby's expression darkened, as if the name "Scott" cemented his desire, "Jean'll be happy to know that someone gives a damn." As if on cue, Bobby closed his eyes, breathed in, and suddenly, his ice form shattered.

Hank and Warren were immediately on their knees trying to gather up all of the fragments of ice as they called for help.

Scott quickly came tearing out of the briefing room with the other X-men right behind him, "What happened."

Warren and Hank backed away from the pile of ice to let the others see, "He went to find Jean."

The other X-men closed in on the already melting ice. Wolverine snorted, "Well this ain't gonna end well."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...now what?" Bobby asked aloud. He was floating in what appeared to be a plain white room. He mopped sweat from his brow, "Hot in here." He paused. Thought. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Thought again.

"OH! White Hot Room. Got it." Bobby said to no one. "I totally knew that the whole time too room, Bobby Drake isn't stupid."

"Well clearly he is, or else he wouldn't be here." A voice from behind said. Bobby whirled around to see,

"Jeannie!" He tried to move toward her, but of course, he wasn't on solid ground. He tried to make an ice slide, but for the first time since he had been here, he noticed his powers weren't working. He then resigned himself to swim through the air at her. Jean snorted and gracefully floated to him.

Jean smiled as Bobby jumped on her and in the midst of their hug asked, "So I'm gone for what, a few weeks? You get yourself killed already? Who do I have to haunt with the Phoenix force now Bobby?"

Bobby smiled sheepishly, "Me."

The smile disappeared from Jean's face. "What?"

"I kinda, killed myself."

Jean's eyes widened. Bobby cringed, prepared for the inevitable explosion, "YOU DID WHAT?! ROBERT LOUIS DRAKE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU KILL YOURSELF?! I SHOULD KILL YOU AGAIN RIGHT NOW!"

Bobby held up his hands, begging for peace, "It's Scott's fault!"

"Explain!"

Bobby began to babble, "Well, you see, back when this whole return of Jean and Quentin Quire thing went down, I was at the mansion and no one told me what was happening, they call in Warren from L.A. to go after you, but there I am, sitting in the common room, watching TV and no one asks me to help find and go talk to one of my best friends who just returned from the dead. I wasn't around when that Magneto-look-a-like killed you, or the whole thing with the Imperial Guard the first time, and now I wasn't around when you died this last time."

Jean's eyes softened but she was still frowning, "That's very nice and all Bobby, but you don't KILL YOURSELF, so you can talk to me! Why was talking to me so important?!"

Bobby's eyes widened in surprise, "How could you possibly ask that? Jean, I've loved you like my sister for as long as I can remember. Back when it all started, when Hank, and Warren, and Scottie were slobbering after you, who was just asking for help with homework and advice on other girls? Hank and Warren and Rogue and some of the others have been close to me too, but Jean, you were more important to me than any of them. I was the only one out of the four of us who actually gave a damn that you were back beyond that you were a threat to the Shi'ar or whatever. I missed you Jeannie and every time you, or someone I believed to be you died, I never got to say goodbye, and this time was one too many."

Jean was crying, "I'm sorry Bobby, and thank you for caring enough to do this. I feel like after I came back we didn't spend nearly as much time together as we did in the old days."

Bobby looked down, "Yeah well, that's the way it is with everyone these days. Hank is always in his lab, Warren is around when he can be, which is never, the only conversation I ever have with Scott is that I need to grow up, the only interaction I really have now is with Alex, and I'm sure you can guess how I feel about that."

Jean nodded, "You're right. But Bobby, terrible things have happened recently, you know that. I'm sorry that we can't just play softball on the grounds anymore, or go to Coffee-A-Go-Go like we used to, but as much as all of us are a family, we're X-men first, and we have to honor that commitment to Charles."

Bobby snorted, "Yeah, he's another one none of us see anymore. Too busy on freakin' Genosha to come when we need him. Teaching all of those future Magneto-wannabe's while we're dealing with Exodus knocking down our door and destroying his home, and students being killed, and this Breakworld nonesense."

Jean laughed, "Cut the Professor a break, he's going through a lot, more than you'll ever know, or begin to understand."

The two sat in silence. "So when are you coming back?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know if I can come back anymore Bobby." Jean said gently.

"Oh, right, your "responsibilities to the White Hot Room.' You have responsibilities to US Jean! We need you Jean, you're the soul of the X-men."

"That's kind of you to say Bobby, but–"

"It's true!" Bobby said firmly, "Look at the rest of us! Lorna is a head case, Alex isn't much better, Storm is half-way between here and Wakanda, Kitty and Colossus are dealing with their stuff, Logan is a wreck, Rogue's powers are changing by the day. Remy has become the poster-child for normalcy in our house! We have Emma "The White Bitch" Frost and Jugg-head, running around our Mansion for god-sakes, and Lord knows where the hell Cable has been. This is what happens when you aren't here Jean!"

Jean smiled sadly, "I know Bobby, but I'm going to tell you something. You can change all of that."

"Why me?"

"Because Bobby, Scott and Ororo may be the leaders, Hank is the brain, Warren's the money, Logan's the fighter, Remy and Rogue are the wild-children, what you bring to the team makes other people happy. When it comes to that feel-good-family moment, you're the best there is at what you do, bub. Back in the days when it was just the five of us, Scott used to say that you were the one that kept us all afloat, because Scott and Warren were always fighting, no one knew what Hank was talking about half the time, and the Professor and I were wrapped up in being telepaths, but whenever you make some wise-ass crack or joke, we all forgot what we were doing, and laughed together. So, I need you to keep on doing that."

Bobby nodded, sadly though, for he knew the time had come, "Promise me you'll come back."

Jean shook her head, "I can't make that promise."

Bobby repeated himself. "Promise me you'll come back Jean. This can't be the last time we talk, and I'm not going to keep on killing myself."

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that again."

"Promise me."

"I promise Bobby."

"Good." He pulled her in to one last hug, that he tried to make last forever, when they broke apart, he felt wet on his shoulder, and saw Jean's eye's puff up. "Are you sure I can't stay?"

"I'm sure."

Bobby nodded and tried to smile, "Keep you're promise Jean."

"I will Bobby. Take a breath."

Bobby drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. All of a sudden he felt overwhelming pain. He was conscious, but not a body, he focused, tried to pull himself back together. _Give me a push Jean._

_With pleasure._ At that moment he felt stronger than he ever had, he had the strength to pull this off, and pull it of he did, for when he opened his eyes, there was Bobby Drake's body, forming out of a vapor, and all of the X-men surrounded his bed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh!" Rogue threw her hands up in disgust and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, "Y'all don't pull the stunt evah again or Ah'll throttle you mahself! Clear?"

Bobby nodded, "Crystal."

Cyclops stared evenly at Bobby, but addressed the rest of the group, "Guys can you all clear out? Hank, Warren, and I would like a word with Bobby."

As the group filed out Hank took his pulse, "His body seems to be at one hundred percent Scott, no irregularities."

Scott nodded but continued to glare at Bobby. As tired as he was, Iceman mustered up an equally fierce glare, "Is this where you give me my time out?"

Scott didn't answer, but Warren poked him in the chest, "Yeah keep joking pal, you kill yourself in the middle of the mansion and expect us to be accepting of it."

"I came back didn't I?"

"It doesn't excuse what happened...you're completely–"

"I saw Jean."

That caught Warren's attention, "What?"

Hank walked away from his computer and sat at Bobby's bedside, "What do you mean, you saw Jean?"

"When I...died...I went to the White Hot Room. I don't know why, I just did, and there she was. We talked."

"What was the White Hot Room like?" Hank asked.

Bobby furrowed his brow sarcastically, "Well it was this room, you see, and it was really, I guess the opposite of black would be the best way to describe it, and the temperature was somewhere between lukewarm and scalding."

Hank smiled in spite of himself and Warren rolled his eyes and walked away from the bed, "He's fine."

Hank looked at Scott who still hadn't said a word, "Warren, perhaps we should go fetch Bobby something to eat, his weight isn't what it was before his body reformation."

"But you just said he was one hundred–"

"Let's go."

Scott continued to glare at Bobby. Iceman rolled his eyes, "I'm not six anymore Scott, it doesn't scare me."

"You sure as hell act like you are."

"Oh shut up, I'm tired of that B.S. If you really believed that would you say that I was the one who, "kept the team afloat"?"

Scott's mouth formed an o of surprise, "You really did see her."

"Yeah."

"What did she say."

"We talked about personal stuff. I told her how ever since she left, everyone seems messed up, and me, you, Hank, and Warren are always too wrapped up in our personal stuff to remember her the way she should be remembered."

"Bobby, that's not fair."

"Man, you kissed Emma at her gravestone. I'm not judging your relationship with the White Queen, but making out with another girl where your wife is buried seems a tad disrespectful."

"You're right. But that's done with. Did she say anything else."

Bobby looked up, "She said that she realizes that these haven't been the best days for mutants, and she knows that we're all X-men first, family second, but in the times that are coming, we need to care about each other, more than we have been doing."

Scott nodded and offered Bobby his hand to help him out of the bed. "You're right. How about a game of baseball?"

"Powers?"

"Fine."

Before they entered the elevator, Bobby held Scott back, "She'll be back Scotty."

Scott nodded, "I know, and when she is, you and I will be right there, waiting for her."

* * *

Read and Review...yes it was really short, I'm not really trained in the art of the one-shot.


End file.
